Wireless communication devices capable of supporting broadband (e.g., 5 MHz) wireless communications (e.g., LTE and/or OFDM systems) as well as narrowband (e.g., 200 KHz) wireless communications (e.g., GSM systems), may be required to search for a narrowband GSM channel when the broadband system signal is weak or absent. Following a traditional sequential approach of searching for a GSM channel of interest can be a slow and power hungry approach. Accordingly, there is a need for a new searching method in a wireless communication device capable of operating in broadband and narrowband wireless communication systems, which can reduce the amount of time and power it takes to detect a GSM channel of interest.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.